


Coming Out

by LIS4Life



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIS4Life/pseuds/LIS4Life
Summary: Victoria gets drunk and talks to Kate one night. And I’m really bad at this.





	Coming Out

Kate Marsh's room, its 8:00p.m.

*knock* *knock*  
Kate looks up from her sketch pad surprised to hear a knock on her door. " Who is it?"

"Open up bitch it's me!" The voice sounds familiar, and they were definitely joking, (it was really obvious with the sarcastic tone) but they are at least tipsy. Kate hesitantly gets up and walks over to the door. She opens the door, barely at first, but when she realizes that it's Victoria she opens it almost all the way out of surprise.  
" V-Victoria! W-what--uhhh--why are you here?" Kate stutters in shock as Victoria is.......smiling?!?! Nicely?! A genuine smile? From Victoria? Towards Kate?!

"Well...I was just...what was I going to do again?" While drunk Victoria tries to remember what the hell she's doing, Kate stares at her attempting to figure out the same thing.

"Oh!" Victoria must've figured out what she was doing, scaring Kate in the process.  
"I came here to say sorry!" Kate blinked, in the way you do when you can't believe something. She had a confused expression on her face that slowly disappeared as Victoria continued speaking.  
"F-for everything." Victoria actually looked sorry, and......disappointed, or upset?  
"The reason I was---" Victoria caught herself as she spoke, "am an ass to you is because...well because people really care about you...and-and uh--well I envy that." Victoria looked down, Kate couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or sadness. Either way she could tell that Victoria, no matter how crazy this idea was, needed a hug.

Kate pulled her into a hug. Victoria stiffened at first then practically fell into Kate's arms even more. 

"I'm so sorry!" Victoria was starting to cry. "I--I shouldn't have bullied you--or--or posted that stupid fucking video or continued to bully you after that! I'm so sorry Kate! I can't imagine what I put you through!" At this moment Kate started crying, too. They moved back from each other, ceasing the embrace. 

"Come in...please." Kate looked at Victoria and noticed....everything, things she had never noticed before. Such as, the fact that she has freckles that are barely visible through her makeup, how her eyes twinkle, and how beautiful she was. She also had somehow failed to notice the way she was shaped and that was surprising because Victoria had some amazing curves and she noticed how soft yet strong her shoulders looked.(Victoria was wearing a white shoulder strap shirt that allowed her to show off her muscular shoulders.)

Kate immediately stopped that train of thought before it got out of hand.

"I should get some water and some sleep, but thank you anyway." Victoria said with a sad smile on her face.

"Wait! I--I forgive you." Kate gave Victoria a quick hug and smiled hopefully.  
"Sorry, I just didn't think I had said it quite yet." Kate pulled away from the hug as she spoke.

"Kate--I--uhhh---I know I'm drunk, but--I uh--I mean it, okay?" Kate watched Victoria's face and she noticed the sad smile. "I--I hate this because--I probably won't remember this."

Kate felt her heart drop. She thought things would finally be different. 

"Wait!" Victoria said, once again managing to scare poor Kate. "I can write a note to the sober me! Saying that we made amends!"

Kate felt her heart skyrocket. "That sounds great!" She had a huge grin on her face.

 

 

THE NEXT MORNING.

Kate has been up for a few minutes and has come to the conclusion that she needs to shower. She walks down the dormitory hall and she is about to open the door to the showers when she hears someone running towards her. She turns around in time to see Victoria charging at her. Kate gets scared and drops her things, only to find herself in Victoria's arms.

"Kate!" Victoria squeals with excitement. "I'm so happy!" She somehow manages to squeeze Kate even tighter.

"Vi--Victoria, I'm happy, too, but I have to breathe." Kate says barely chocking out the words.

Victoria lets go and looks down embarrassed. "Sorry."

"I only needed a quick breath." Kate speaks with a smile on her face as she pulls Victoria in for another hug, then reluctantly lets go a minute later.

"So..are we friends?" Victoria asked.....OH MY WORD! She asked NERVOUSLY!!!! Kate couldn't believe it, was Victoria worried that she would say no?!  
"Of course!!"  
Victoria looked at Kate, beaming, and kissed her on the cheek. Kate felt her face get warm, and tried to hide the obvious blush but failed.  
"Awwww! Did I make Kate blush?!" There wasn't a hint of ugliness in that sentence, statement, rather. There also wasn't a hint of ugliness on Victoria even though she wasn't wearing makeup. Kate could finally see her freckles, and....she got lost in thought as she continued staring at the freckles on Victoria's face.

"What? Want another kiss?" Victoria had noticed Kate staring. Shit. Kate looked down and grew even more red somehow.   
"S-s--s---sorry."  
"Was that a question or a statement? 'Cause I will ask again.....Want another kiss?"

Kate looked up surprised and Victoria gave her a peck on the lips. It only lasted a split second, but Kate could feel the heat in her.......well..in her EVERYWHERE rise. She stood there a moment, mouth agape.  
"What, a third one? You do realize you're pushing your luck , right?"  
"Well--I---uh---um---if--when----I---you----sorry?"  
"A third kiss? Not many people have as big as balls as you Miss Marsh."  
"I---ummm---I----well----uh-huh."  
"Uh-huh, to what, the fact that you have big balls?"  
"Uh"  
"Soooooo.......To the kiss then?" Victoria spoke amused. She leaned forwards, and put her head over Kate's shoulder.  
"Well I would gladly kiss you again." Now Victoria spoke low and seductively into Kate's ear. Then pulled back, and then cupped Kate's face in her hands and..........kissed her forehead.  
"Oh." Kate said sadly.  
"What?"  
"I--uh--I---never mind." Kate was hoping for an actual kiss, like on the lips, but she still enjoyed the feeling of Victoria's lips on her.  
Victoria couldn't help but notice the look of disappointment in Kate's beautiful, sparkling, amazing eyes. WHOA WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN MY HEAD!

"Ummm..here" Victoria picked up Kate's stuff and handed it to her. "You dropped your stuff."  
"Yeah, 'cause I turned around and saw you charging towards me!" Kate joked.  
"Sorry. I was just happy that we're on good terms now!"  
"Well so am I, but you don't see me sprinting towards YOU."  
"Yeah, yeah. I get it, I get it. I already said I'm sorry. Besides you seemed to be in the middle of something before I 'charged at you'." Victoria finished the last part of her sentence with a goofy voice that made Kate giggle. Which in turn made Victoria start giggling, and that made Max and Dana who both happened to be passing by the showers, turn and look at them.

"Uhhhh???" Max was at a loss for words.  
"Kate?" Dana wasn't sure what was happening, so she decided that it was best to ask before she jumped to any crazy conclusions.

"Oh! Um...Hey guys!" Kate hadn't noticed that Max and Dana were staring at her having a laughing fit with Victoria.  
"We didn't see you there!" Victoria spoke nicely to the two girls for a change, which resulted in Kate's amazingly, beautiful smile growing even bigger. 

"Uhhh..." Max and Dana exchanged glances.  
"Who are you and what have done with Victoria?!?!" Dana questioned jokingly.  
"My guess is it's body snatchers." Max whispered to Dana, and then it was their turn to have a laughing fit.  
"Max..I can't...I can't breath!"  
"It wasn't even that funny, Dane!"  
"Yeah, but I can't get the image out of my head of...of..." Dana couldn't finish the sentence due to her laughing.  
"Breathe, girl!" Victoria had joined the conversation.

"Hey, Max!" Kate hugged Max.  
Max returned the hug. "How are you? Because frankly I'm a little worried!" She glanced over at Victoria, then back at Kate.  
"I'm doing great, thanks for asking! And you obviously got your beauty rest."  
Max blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh dog Kate. You flatter me."  
"That's what I'm here for." Kate continued to wear her dazzling smile.

 

 

LATER THAT MORNING  
Kate's POV

That shower felt so good. I wish I could stay in there for ever, but the water would get cold, and I would start to prune.  
"Motherfucker!" Is that Victoria?  
"Victoria?"   
"Kate?" Well I guess it makes sense that she's here, I mean we all have to shower at some point.  
"Are you okay?" It sounded like she hurt herself pretty bad.  
"Um..Sorta. I'm shaving my legs and I managed to cut myself. It seems pretty deep."  
"Oh! That's not good!"  
"You're tellin me."  
"Well..do you need anything?"  
"Yeah ooonnee...seccc."  
OH MY WORD! She walked out of the shower stall with a towel rapped around herself. Her legs were long and thin, and, man do I want to...SNAP OUT OF IT KATE!! SHE'S BLEEDING HELP HER!!!!!

"Could you clean up my leg for me please I really, really don't like blood?!" Her voice is shaky and she also sounds slightly panicked.  
"Yeah.....Yeah!" Uhhhhh....PAPER TOWELS KATE!!! GRAB THE FREAKING PAPER TOWELS!! Finally my arms and legs obeyed me. I grabbed a few paper towels and wet half of them.

"Ready? This might hurt a little."  
"No I'm not, but just get it over with! Please?!" Who would've ever guessed that Victoria Chase would end up begging me, Kate Marsh to help her. I like the sound of her pleading for me. WOAH!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING KATE I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY!!!!!!!! Okay we're back!

"One...two-" she grabbed my arm that had the paper towels and put it on the cut in her leg.

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER: 

"Ookaaay...YOU are all cleaned...up!" My hand remained on her leg for a moment. I didn't want to move it. I like the feel of her...no...no...I LOVE the feel of her legs.

When I realized that I had zoned out while touching and looking at her leg, I snapped out of it only to find Victoria smirking down at me.  
"You look hot when you zone out." She said it nonchalantly.  
"I--uhh--I do?"  
"You wanna make out?" WHAT?!?! HOLY SHIT!!! MIND IS BROKEN!!!! I AM SO CONFUSED!! IS SHE JOKING?!?! 'CAUSE I DON'T WANT HER TO BE JOKING!!!!!!

"What?"  
"Do you. Wanna. Make out." She repeated her earlier 'proposition'.  
Hell no I don't wanna 'make out' I want to rip your clothes off and I want to.....OH MY WORD!!!!! KATE MARSH!!!!! GET YOURSELF UNDER CONTROL!!!!!!!  
"Why?"  
"'Cause I do." She muttered under her breath. When she noticed that I had heard her she blushed and looked away trying to hide it.

"Well you're not alone." I could feel my face start to heat up.

She turned to me surprised and relieved. I stood up. We were inches apart.  
She grabbed me and pulled me closer. I could feel her breath.   
"Let's go to my room." She whispered into my ear, her breath warming my neck, and sending shivers down my spine.  
I gulped and nodded shakily.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER

"So how do you want to do this?"  
I have no idea Victoria! Why are you asking me? Screw it! I'm going for it!  
I lean in to kiss her. Her lips are soft and warm. After a minute we reluctantly have to pull away so we can breath.

TWO POINT FIVE SECONDS LATER

"So, do you just wanna make out..oooorrrrrr......."  
"Take my shirt off." Victoria stares at me for a second.  
"Take. My. Shirt. Off." I repeat and this time she obeys.

 

THE NEXT MORNING

I am being held close to who I can only assume to be Victoria after last night.........ah.....last night was.....indescribable! She was amazing!   
I place my right arm behind me and onto the back of her neck and turn my head to kiss her.

"Mornin' Katie." She sounds really tired, but I'm not surprised after LAST NIGHT!!  
"You were great last night." I can feel my face heating up as I said that.  
"Thank you, love!" She was wearing her dazzling smile.(and nothing else!)  
I turned my body around and couldn't help but look down to where our breasts touched.  
"Kate." I looked up at the sound of my name.  
"Yeah, babe?" Victoria smiled even bigger after I called her babe.  
"So....aw....God---I mean gosh darn it." I couldn't help but giggle slightly as she caught herself, and had decided to watch her language, it was cute and thoughtful!  
"I'm not sure how to ask this, so I'll just go for it..umm.....areyououttoanyoneyet?"  
She mumbled quickly, but I still understood what she said.  
I giggled and smiled even bigger at her. "Yes, love. Max knows and Dana asked me about it, but we had to go to classes so I didn't get to answer, but she probably knows. My fifteen year old sister Sara knows, also."  
"I'm not out to anyone." She looked embarrassed and sad and disappointed, maybe in herself.  
"I'm okay with that if you are. It's not a problem for me."  
"I mean, Nathan had his suspicions because when I met his sister I stared at her cleavage for a solid ten minutes, but he's not here anymore so........"  
"You stared at her cleavage for ten minutes?!?!" I couldn't believe she would do something like that.  
"Yeppers!"   
"First of all 'yeppers'?, and second of all did she catch you?" I was really entertained.  
"Yeah..she did. Then, she pulled me aside and flirted with me witch did not help! Man, she's such a freaking tease." Victoria was obviously remembering their conversation.  
" I don't have anything to be worried about, right?" I asked jokingly.  
"I'm sorry...who's lying naked in bed with me?" I blushed as Victoria smirked.  
I kissed her. One hand in her hair while the other was roaming her back.

 

LATER THAT DAY

Victoria and I had separate classes for most of the day, but when Photography came around we sat next to each other. That confused many people. Even Ms. Burch was giving us questioning looks! Towards the end of class we all had present our assignment, which was to take a picture of something that means a lot to us, and has impacted us greatly. When it was Victoria's turn, I almost started jumping up and down with joy. It was a simple picture of a gay pride flag! I was so happy. Taylor got up and walked over to Victoria, who stood up, and she started hugging her and crying and asking why she hadn't told her, and saying that they were gonna have to have a talk later. Max looked at me with a goofy smile on her face while Rachel didn't look that surprised. I remember hearing some gossip about how during Victoria's first year, her and Rachel kissed, me being me, I didn't believe it...


End file.
